


Take me

by Multifandom20



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bottom Alexis, F/F, How Do I Tag, Meeting the Parents, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Twyla, Twylas mom is homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20
Summary: Twyla has been in Ontario for two weeks and Alexis misses her like crazy. Unfortunately, Twyla's mom came home with her. Alexis has never met her before.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Kudos: 8





	Take me

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I have an idea for one more chapter, so let me know if you want it.

Alexis hasn’t seen her girlfriend in two weeks, Twyla went to Ontario to go visit her family and attend one of her cousin’s weddings. Twyla very kindly told Alexis that if she came she was sacred her mother would go crazy about the fact that Twyla was dating a girl. “It’s not that I don’t want you to meet my family Lex, because I really do, it’s just my mom would freak out because she’s totally against me be being lesbian and she really wants me to marry a man. I also don’t want to make this week about me when it’s really about my cousin.” Twyla very kindly told Alexis a few weeks before and Alexis understood, their relationship was still kind of new, only six months. Yes, the Rose family knew, and most of Schitt’s Creek, but that’s because they were always around and it was really hard for Alexis to not kiss her girlfriend the first two months.

So Alexis is here in her girlfriends’ house waiting for her to come home. It was nine o’clock now and Alexis has been waiting all day, her parents and David kicked her out of the motel because she just kept walking around both rooms then David snapped. “Can you go do that literally anywhere else!?” he had to go over some budget reports for the store that Johnny was helping with and Alexis was driving them crazy. So Alexis left walking past the cafe, then a few blocks until she made it to her girlfriend’s house. 

Without even thinking Alexis just let herself in. First Alexis went through her closet and took out Twyla’s plain black jumper. The sweet jasmine rose, and wood sent of Twyla filled her senses as she put it on; it was already warm and comforting, it helped settle Alexis a little. Alexis has been running around the house for the rest of the day, cleaning it a little (mainly just dusting) shes got better at cleaning because she always wants to help Twyla; after dusting Alexis vacuums quickly, and then it’s already eight forty-five, Alexis knows that her girlfriend wouldn’t stop to eat, Twyla always just drives straight home after filling up with gas even though Alexis always tells her to grab something Twyla never does. So Alexis orders them a pizza instead of trying her hand in cooking. It’s five past nine when Alexis hears the door open. She wastes no time, jumping up from the couch and running to meet her girlfriend.  
\----

When Twyla parked her car she was tired, pissed off because of her mom, and hungry plus she really missed her girlfriend, sure they talked but Twyla didn’t really feel like burdening her girlfriend with her problems. Twyla got out of the car fast, not being able to spend one more minute in there with her mother who was driving her crazy. She made her way to the back of her truck and got out their suitcases. Twyla had no idea why her mother even wanted to go back to Schitt’s Creek but when Taylor Sands sets her mind to something nothing can stop her. Her mother had been on a new medication and it seemed to really be helping, but Twyla was still walking on eggshells around her mother. Taylor had been talking the entire four-hour drive, mostly about how nice the wedding was, and how good she feels, she would occasionally bring up how bad same-sex couples were, which she always did when she was with Twyla, no matter how many times Twyla ignored it, it always made her mad, and of course, Twyla got told about the government and its brainwashing. 

Her mom stayed in the car when Twyla got the luggage out of the back, Twyla didn’t even wait for her she just went up the steps wanting to eat something quick and then go to bed. She unlocked her door and barely had time to put her suitcases down before Alexis was running into her. “God I missed you so much babe,” Alexis says as she nips at Twyla’s neck. She tries to gently push Alexis away in hopes of stopping her mother from seeing but she can tell that Alexis is in a mood and it will be a little harder said than done, so Twyla goes for the next best thing and quickly closes the door. With the sound of the door closing Alexis waists no time she pushes Twyla against the wall and pulls their lips together. The kiss is all tongue and teeth Alexis leading as Twyla tries to slow it down, after a little bit Twyla hears the door open and tries again to push Alexis off her, with no luck Alexis keeps the pace going until she hears a gasp behind her. She jumps away from her girlfriend to see a woman that kind of looks like Twyla looking furious. 

“Twyla! What in God’s earth are you doing!?” Twyla tries to catch her breath as she sees Alexis pail at the tone in Taylor’s voice. “Umm, mom can we talk later? I’ll go set up the guest bed. I am just exhausted and I don’t feel like listening to this right now.” Alexis felt sick right as Twyla said ‘mom’ she knew Twyla’s mom didn’t like the fact that her daughter was a lesbian, and she even lost contact with Twyla over it until she needed money. Alexis stood still as she watched the staring match happen, she’s only seen the look on her girlfriend’s face about four times, and she can just feel the anger radiating off Twyla. Alexis started to feel more nervous as Twyla’s mother started to talk. “No, I think we need to talk about this now! What you just did Twyla, you and this girls is a sin, and pardon my french but I will not have a daughter in this world that fucks women.” 

Alexis wants to go collect her things and leave, as much as she wanted to be there for her girl she doesn’t think Twyla wants her there. But she can’t just leave her girlfriend like that. Then Alexis sees it, the thing that Twyla does when she deals with her anger, and it wrongfully turns Alexis on because the last time it happened, Alexis let Twyla take her anger out in bed, she could barely walk let alone go for a run for two days after the events. Twyla pushes her shoulder back and puts herself to her full height, then she raises her chin and lets her arms fall to seem like she’s being open but Alexis knows it’s the exact opposite, Twyla won’t budge. “No mom, I know you’re a fucking homophobic person and your daughter is a part of the community that you hate, but we’re not going to talk about this, mom this is my girlfriend Alexis Rose. yes from ‘that’ Rose family. Alexis this is my mother Taylor, the one I never wanted you to meet because of this reason. Now, mother if you will excuse us we’re going to bed. You know where the guest room is; feel free to sleep there if you want, or don’t I don’t really care.” Right as Twyla turned around there was a knock on the door. “I ordered pizza for us, I’ll grab it and meet you in the room.” Alexis quickly went to pay for the pizza after a quick ‘thank you’ she walks past Twyla’s mom and goes to her girlfriend’s bedroom. 

Alexis makes her way slowly into Twyla’s room. “I got the pizza, I know you don’t eat in your room but I thought tonight may be an exception. How are you feeling?” she slowly makes her way to the bed where Twyla is sitting. “It needed to be said, I’m sorry you had to hear and see that. Did my mother leave?” Twyla takes a piece of pizza then puts her hand on Alexises thigh. “I’m fine Twy you don’t need to apologies for your mother, and no she hasn’t yet, I don’t think she has anywhere else to go.” Twyla just nods, the two eat in silence for a bit as Alexis makes sure she’s okay. “Hey, Twy do you want me to go?” Twyla just shakes her head. “Do you want to… relieve that anger… the way we did before?” 

Yes, Alexis knows it’s bad because her girlfriend’s mother is upstairs in the guest bedroom and the ‘fight’ just happen. But she hasn’t seen Twyla in two weeks and the anger radiating from her girlfriend is a huge turn-on for Alexis. She thinks she has gone too far when Twyla stands up but once she reaches the door Twyls locks the door. “Listen, babe, I know we haven’t seen each other in weeks and I really want to do it. But I’m exhausted, ask me again tomorrow?” Alexis nods as Twyla takes her clothes off and climbs into bed, that’s one thing Alexis learned about Twyla when they started sleeping together, Twyla never slept with clothes. Alexis followed along with her girlfriend taking her clothes off then crawling into bed. Alexis rested her head on Twyla’s shoulder as the two drifted off to sleep. 

\------

When Alexis woke up it was half-past seven and Twyla was nowhere to be seen. Alexis got a bit worried cause her girlfriend usually left her a note or something telling her where she went, the sound of the shower running stopped. Alexis quickly set up as she waited for Twyla to walk into the room. She waited longer than she normally would when her girlfriend was finished her shower, but she still stayed on the bed waiting to let Twyls choose when she was ready to come out and face Alexis. She waited about five minutes before Twyla can out of the bathroom; her hair was dry which meant that she had it up well in the shower, she wasn’t wearing any clothes, and she was holding an eight-inch strap-on in her right hand with a black harness in the left. Alexis froze and held Twylas’s gaze waiting. 

“Okay so I bought it in Ontario in the city my cousin was getting married, I don’t really know why I mean we haven’t talked about this kind of stuff much yet. But it was there and I just thought I should buy it and have it in case we decided we wanted to try it. But if you don’t want it I can just throw it out.” Twyla was looking at her feet trying not to look Alexis in the eye. They stayed like that for a while Twyla looking everywhere but at Alexis and Alexis only looking at Twyla. She waisted no time after a click in her brain; she jumps off the bed and rushes over to Twyla pulling her into a breath-taking kiss. Twyla was a little surprised at first but once her brain caught up with her she wasted no time taking control of the kiss. Shoving her tongue into Alexis’s mouth and biting on her lip, right as Twyla’s tongue entered Alexises mouth she shuddered in anticipation of what is going to happen. She felt Twyla’s arms tighter around her waist but felt her hands still in fists holding the items. Alexis decided to speed things up a little bit, she allowed Twyla’s tongue in her mouth before she started to suck on it, this move usually got Twyla going; Alexis got what she was looking for when Twyla moaned into her mouth and started to back them up towards the bed. 

Alexis’s legs hit the bed making her fall, to her disappointment Twyla did not follow her down, she just stayed looking and Alexis. “So is that a yes that you like it?” Twyla asked finally making eye contact all she got back was a nod from Alexis before she spoke.”How mad are you Twy? Do you still need a way to get out all of that anger?” Alexis almost whispered the last sentence as she brought her bottom lip in between her teeth. Waiting, she saw Twyla’s eyes grow darker. Alexis waited and kept eye contact she waited for the shoe to drop, then finally Twyla straightened her back and rushed to put the harness on. Alexis took the dildo and slipped it in its place. Alexis waited till Twyla got it in the right place then she slowly inched back on the bed holding eye contact with Twyla then opened her legs for her lover.

“Hey, Twy, why don’t you come and take what’s yours” Alexis could already feel how wet she was a realized that they definitely wouldn’t need anything extra for Twyla to slide in. but Alexis has also never taken anything this big before, she felt herself clench at the tough of Twyla stretching her out and it made her even wetter much to Alexises surprise. She didn’t have to wait much longer Twyla crawled up the bed and pulled Alexis into a harsh kiss. Alexis felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, she wasn’t used to giving up control in her past relationships she never did. But with Twyla Alexis had no control and she was more than fine with that. Twyla pushed her tongue past Alexises lips, and started to massage their tongues together Alexis let out a loud moan that only spurred Twyla on more. Twyla started to grind her hips into Alexis without slipping the toy in. 

Alexis was losing it, her back arched as Twylas hips brushed against her clit then back down. She scratched her nails down Twylas back hearing the woman above her hiss in a little pain, it made Alexis do it again. Then Twyla stopped moving and Alexis groaned in frustration, she was so turned on that if she really tried she could cum just by the look Twyla was giving her. Twyla balanced herself on her knees then lined up at Alexis’s entrance she looked down and Alexis gave her a quick node before she pushed the toy in. first it was just the head as she waited for Alexis to adjust, then she pushed in half. Alexis arched her back and moaned loudly as her nails pushed into Twyla’s back,” Fuck Alexis you’re so tight.” The two waited tell Alexis was looser before Twyla pushed the toy the rest of the way. Alexis gasped at the new stretch; she’s never been so full and stretched. Her breath quickened as Twyla waited for her to give the all-clear before she started moving again.

One node from the girl below her was all Twyla needed she pulled out until it was just the tip then pushed hardback in. they set a rhythm, Twyla not stoping her pace and Alexis trying to keep up until she just gave up and let her girlfriend use her. Then all of the sudden Twyla pulled out of her, Alexis groaned in frustration due to the emptiness. She was about to get mad, but then Twyla grabbed her hips and flipped the other girl over. Alexis faced the headboard she felt Twyla pick her hips up and she quickly got her knees under her. Alexis got no warning when Twyla pushed back in. at the sudden fullness; Alexis moaned loudly and grabbed the headboard for balance. Twyla set a fast brutal pace Alexis let Twyla use her, she knew this is what her girlfriend needed and she was more than happy for her to take control. Somehow Twyla picked up the pace and pushed even deeper into her. Then suddenly Alexis felt a hand come down hard on her ass, the smack echoed in the room and made Alexis roll her eyes into the back of her head. They don’t do this a lot, but when they do Alexis is in heaven. Then the force came back again as Twyla drove faster into Alexis. 

They kept going every time Twyla would hit Alexis the girl would moan loudly, Alexis didn’t think it could get any better. That was until Twyla pressed her front to Alexises back to pulled on the ear with her teeth. “You are a little slut, you like that don’t you? You like me spanking you. You like being my bitch.” Twyla stoped her thrusts all together staying in her lover as she waited for Alexis to respond. She didn’t usually talk to Alexis like this in the bedroom, but when the girl told her it was a little bit of a kink Twyla put it into the back of her mind for moments like this. 

“Answer me, Alexis, do you like being used like this? As a way for me to get my anger out.” Twyla pulled out slowly the pushed the toy back in fast and unexpected. Alexis lost her hold on the headboard and fell into the bed. She managed to get back up before she answered her girlfriend. “God yes Twy, use me as your little bitch, take me I’m yours.” That was all Twyla needed. She started their rhythm again fast and hard, and Alexis loved it. Twyla brought her hand from her hips to her clit and rubbed fast and hard. Alexis felt her build-up come and it hit her fast and hard. “TWYLA!” Alexis screamed as she finally came her body felt limp when she reached the end of her orgasm. Twyla collapsed beside her and wrapped her in an embrace. Alexis grabbed the blanket and brought it to both of them. They fell asleep quickly.


End file.
